One Week
by I Luv Takuto
Summary: This has been my first song fic... ever. With One Week by Barenaked Ladies. PLEASE R&R PLEASE! InuKag.. PLEASE READ


One Week Inuyasha Song Fic

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Inuyasha or "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, okay? Here we go:

_**It's been one week since you looked at me**_

_**Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"**_

"Inuyasha, how could you?" says Kagome with disappointment in her voice.

"What did I do?" he asks, "I don't understand!"

"You know what you did, I hate you! I'm going home!" the furious girl screams as she jumps into the well. "Goodbye."

Shippo jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Now you've done it. Kagome's gone!"

"Smooth move, Inuyasha" Miroku states as he pats the half-demon.

_**Five days since you laughed at me**_

_**Saying get that together, come back and see me**_

Inuyasha recalls the other times that Kagome left him for her era... usually because something happened with Kikyo...

"Oh, don't tell me she saw me with Kikyo."

_**Three days since the living room**_

_**I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you**_

"She did, oh, she did." Replies Sango.

Inuyasha thinks to himself, _Oh great. I can't believe she saw it. This is horrible; this is my entire fault._

_**Yesterday you'd forgiven me**_

_**But it'll still be two days before I saw I'm sorry**_

"I need to go get her."

Shippo looked at him, sickened. "Inuyasha, you just broke her heart. I don't think she wants to see you just yet. Wait a couple of days."

"Feh..."

_**Hold it now and watch the hoodwink**_

_**As I make you stop, think**_

_**You'll think you're lookin' at Aquaman**_

_**I summon fish to the dish, although I like Chalet Swiss**_

_**I like sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan**_

Inuyasha pounds his fist into the river, pulling out fish and biting their heads off. _I can't believe this, damn Kikyo for kissing me. She knew Kagome was there, didn't she. It only makes sense since I was trying to break up with her. I need to make it up to Kagome or she'll hate me forever..._

"DAMNIT!" the hanyou screams out.

_**Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes**_

_**Big like Leann Rimes**_

_**Because I'm all about value**_

_**Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits**_

_**You try to match wits**_

_**You try to hold me but I bust through**_

Inuyasha bursts through the branches of the forest punching everything in sight.

_**Gonna make a break and take a fake**_

_**I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake**_

By the time he got back to the hut, his whole body ached with agony and he stunk. He was panting hard and wasn't acting like himself. Miroku shook him a bit. "Look man, get yourself together! sniff and take a dip in the hot springs. I think you need it for more tan one reason..."

"You're right, I'll see you guys in an hour or so." Then he sprints out to the springs.

"Wait," says Miroku suspiciously, "did Inuyasha just agree with me? Without a fight?

_**I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors**_

_**Gotta see the show 'cause then you'll know**_

_**The vertigo is gonna grow**_

'_**Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver**_

Inuyasha its back in the steaming waters, thinking about that day he went to Kagome's era and she fed him vanilla ice cream. He took the whole cone, stuffed it in his mouth and got a brain freeze. Inuyasha smiles at the memory.

_**How can I help it if I think it's funny when you're mad?**_

_**Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad**_

He reminisces all the times she's gotten mad at him and he'd try his hardest not to smile. _Her face is even beautiful when she yells at me. That cute wrinkle on her nose that she gets and how her eyes ll big..._

_**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**_

_**Can't understand what I mean?**_

_**You soon will**_

_I'm sorry for hurting you, Kagome. I'm sorry for being rude and making fun of you._

_**I have tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**_

_**I have a history of taking off my shirt**_

_I talk too much. No, I just don't say the right things. I don't mean anytihng I say. _The half-demon looks down at his shirtless chest at the scar from when Sesshomaru shot his hand through Inuyasha's stomach. Inu is reminded of that day when he led her to the well, hugged her, then took the jewel fragment she had and pushed her down the well.

_I wish I'd have held onto that moment jut a bit longer..._

_**It's been one week since you looked at me**_

_**Threw your arms on the air and said you're crazy**_

_**Five days since you tackled me**_

_**I've still got rug burns on both my knees**_

_I remember that time I went to your house and we were wrapping presents for Christmas then I took that piece of tape off your back. You sid it tickled so I started tickling you, then you tackled me to get me back... that was the most fun I've ever had._

_**It's been three days since the afternoon**_

_**You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon**_

_**Yesterday you'd forgiven me**_

_**And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry**_

Back in Kagome's time, she too soaked in her tub, thinking about him. _Maybe I'm just taking this out of proportion. Maybe all this is my fault... _she thinks while stepping out of the bath. Maybe TV will get my mind off of him click

_**Chickity China the Chinese chicken**_

_**You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'**_

_**Watchin' X-files with no lights on, were Dans la Maison**_

_**I hope the smoking man's in this one**_

_**Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic**_

_**Like Sting I'm tantric**_

_**Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy**_

_**Like Kurasawa I make mad films**_

_**Okay I don't make films**_

_**But if I did they'd have a samurai**_

_**Gonna get a set of better clubs**_

_**Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my**_

_**Irons aren't always flying off the back-swing**_

_**Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon**_

_**Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes**_

_**That make me think the wrong thing**_

Kagome flips through the channels. Robot Chicken turns to a brain surgery show, then X-Files, a special featring Harrison Ford, then a Sting concert, a Snickers commercial, alice in Wonderland, Samurai Jack, the Poker channel, umm..., Jerry smashing Tom's face with an iron, Sailor Moon... she stops and thinks _this isn't getting me anywhere. I just can't stop thinking about him. I want to go see him but..._

_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**_

_**Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad**_

_**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**_

_**Can't understand what I mean? you soon will**_

_**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**_

_**I have a history of losing my shirt**_

Kagome walks around outside and stops at _the_ tree. She sits beside it and dreams about Inuyasha... with his shirt off...

"Inuyasha..." she mumbles in her sleep.

"Yes?" says a familiar voice. Kagome opens her eyes and shoots up when she sees him.

_**It's been one week since you looked at me**_

_**Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry**_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome flings herself into his arms.

_**Five days since I laughed at you**_

_**And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do**_

_**Three days since the living room**_

_**We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?**_

_**Yesterday you just smiled at me**_

_**Cause itll still be two days till we say were sorry**_

_**Itll still be two days till we say were sorry**_

_**Itll still be two days till we say were sorry**_

"I'm sorry! I missed you! I knew you'd come back! ...I still hate you, though."

"Kagome... I'm sorry, too... and she kissed me, I was trying to break up with her!" Kagome's eyes widen. She smiles and holds him tighter.


End file.
